International Jugglers' Association
The International Jugglers' Association (IJA) is the oldest and largest organization of jugglers, founded in 1947. It is open to members worldwide. The IJA has published Jugglers' World and JUGGLE magazine. The print magazine was replaced in 2011 by an eZine, called eJuggle. In addition, the IJA also produces a monthly eNewsletter with IJA news, articles of interest, and news from the global juggling community. The IJA holds the largest week-long juggling festival in North America. The largest juggling festival in the world is the European Juggling Convention, which was founded by the IJA in the late 1970s. The IJA festival is held in a different North American city each year, usually in the United States, during mid-to-late July. At this convention there are competitions, shows open to the public in which professional jugglers perform, and workshops taught by advanced jugglers. 640px|left IJA competitions The IJA's Stage Championships are competitions for juggling performances. These competitions are held during the IJA's annual festival. There are three categories of IJA Stage Championships: individuals (individual competitors), teams (two or more people per team) and juniors (individuals 17 years old or younger). First, second and third place winners in the Stage Championships are awarded medals and cash prizes. The Numbers Championships award gold, silver, and bronze medals to those who demonstrate that they can juggle (qualify) the most balls (there are competitions for both toss juggling and bounce juggling), rings or clubs for the highest number of catches. Each competitor is given two minutes to get their best run with each number/prop. There are three categories of numbers competitions: individuals, duos and trios (The trios division only has competitions for club passing). Starting at the 2006 convention, a prize is given to each numbers winner, with an extra prize for anyone who breaks an IJA competition record. Other competitions held at the IJA's annual festival include the Individual Prop Competitions (with separate divisions for each type of prop), the Extreme Juggling Competitions, the World Joggling Championships, as well as traditional (and more informal) juggling games, such as 5 ball endurance, 3 ball Simon says, combat, speed passing, and club gathering. IJA champions Stage championships: Individual numbers championships: Passing numbers championships: Individual prop championships: Joggling championships: Convention locations *1947 - Pittsburgh, PA *1948 - Jamestown, NY *1949 - Jamestown, NY *1950 - Elkhart, IN *1951 - Williamsport, PA *1952 - Altoona, PA *1953 - Erie, PA *1954 - Elkhart, IN *1955 - Lancaster, PA *1956 - Norwalk, OH *1957 - Chataqua, NY *1958 - Ashtabula, OH *1959 - Wickford, RI *1960 - Madison, WI *1961 - Bristol, TN *1962 - Erie, PA *1963 - Wickford, RI *1964 - Wheeling, WV *1965 - Bronx, NY *1966 - Salem, MA *1967 - Fallsburg, NY *1968 - San Mateo, CA *1969 - Los Angeles, CA *1970 - Los Angeles, CA *1971 - Rocky Hill, CN *1972 - Rocky Hill, CN *1973 - Livingston, NJ *1974 - Sarasota, FL *1975 - Youngstown, OH *1976 - Los Angeles, CA *1977 - Newark, DE *1978 - Eugene, OR *1979 - Amherst, MA *1980 - Fargo, ND *1981 - Cleveland, OH *1982 - Santa Barbara, CA *1983 - Purchase, NY *1984 - Las Vegas, NV *1985 - Atlanta, GA *1986 - San Jose, CA *1987 - Akron, OH *1988 - Denver, CO *1989 - Baltimore, MD *1990 - Los Angeles, CA *1991 - St. Louis, MO *1992 - Montreal, Quebec *1993 - Fargo, ND *1994 - Burlington, VT *1995 - Las Vegas, NV *1996 - Rapid City, SD *1997 - Pittsburgh, PA *1998 - Primm, NV *1999 - Niagara Falls, NY *2000 - Montreal, Quebec *2001 - Madison, WI *2002 - Reading, PA *2003 - Reno, NV *2004 - Buffalo, NY *2005 - Davenport, IA *2006 - Portland, OR *2007 - Winston-Salem, NC *2008 - Lexington, KY *2009 - Winston-Salem, NC *2010 - Sparks/Reno, NV *2011 - Rochester, MN *2012 - Winston-Salem, NC Additional IJA programs *The Youth Educational Program, which brings certified juggling instructors to afterschool programs across the globe. *The Video Tutorial Contest, an annual contest dedicated to the production of freely available, high quality, online educational materials. *The Props2U program, a used-prop drive that benefits circus groups in developing countries. *The IJA Mentorship Program, which pairs aspiring performers with professionals for guidance and artistic direction. *The IJA Regional Competitions – IJA-style stage competitions held at regional and national juggling festivals, with huge prizes for the winners. External links *www.juggle.org *YouTube: IJAvideo *Facebook: International Jugglers' Association Category:Organizations Category:Festivals and conventions Category:Competitions and games